If I die young
by Never Goodbye
Summary: When he and his girl planned for the future. She was supposed to be there. She and Quinn weren't suppose to die to young and leave him, Santana, Finn, and Will alone to pick up the pieces. 2 character deaths. Mentions of Finntana and Quill.


Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. I own a coule of the cds from itunes and season one on dvd but that's it. All the songs i mentione belong to Lady Gaga(Beautiful Dirty Rich), Lady A (although I had the Mark/Lea cover on replay on my playlist)(Need You Now), Hinder(Homecoming Queen), The Band Perry(If I Die Young), Taylor Swift (Long Live and Breathe), The musical West Side Story and TLC but that mashup was made by Glee (I feel Pretty/Unpretty mashup), Jimmy Eat World (Hear You Me.), and Richie Mcdonald (Footprints on the Moon.)

A/N: So I started this fic way back before the Superbowl epi came on. So it's pretty much AU from a very glee Christmas on. Or some things from the show have happened. Like Kurt came back to New Directions but not till his senior year, and Dalton won regonials to go to nationals in my fic, um Puckelberry happened sometime between a very glee Christmas and the superbowl epi. And although I love brittana they never happen in my fic either did Santana/Sam, Brit stays with Artie and Santana and Finn date in mine. Oh and because I know Darren is straight and way too hot to be gay in my mind, Krut/Blaine never happens in mine, Blaine isn't even talked about cause I'm still kinda out on him even though I love Darren. So when Kurt went back to Mickinley he and David Kroskfy start to date. Yes I am team Dave in that case. Lol. I think that covers everything. Oh and I made my own mash up that I use at the very end of the fic, I will put it at the bottom. AND: There is two major charater's death in this. There is mentions of Quill (Will and Quinn), Puckelberry, Fintana, along with strong friendship between Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Will, Puck, and Finn. If this isn't your cup of tea please move right along and don't waste your time bashing me. The two cop names i use this are based off of two people from the summer tv show Rookie Blue. I worked really had on this and it's been sitting on my harddrive since like Feb. It's finally done. I really hope you will read it and enjoy it. Please R and R.

* * *

><p>"Rach are you sure this is a good idea?" Quinn asked as the two climbed into Rachel's red ford focus.<p>

"I'm sure San is waiting for us. Noah, Will, and Finn are meeting us at starbucks. Stop whining."

"I guess." Lady Gaga's Beautiful Dirty Rich played from Quinn's I-phone "We're on our way San, Rachel had to get all pretty for Puckerman." Quinn said laughing with her Latina best friend.

"Both of you can kiss my ass." Rachel said as backed out of her drive way and Quinn turned on her speakerphone.

"You do know dickhead will want to drag you home to his kingdom no matter what you are wearing." Santana said over the line.

"That's not the point ladies. The point is to want your man to still treat you like a princess even after almost seven months of dating." Rachel said turning into Santana's neighborhood.

"Where are you whores?" Santana asked sitting in her living room window seat looking out the window to the big hill that lead down to the front gate of her neghiborhood.

"We just turned into your neighborhood. We'll be there in like two minutes…..OH MY GOD RACHEL WATCH OUT!" Quinn screamed causeing Rachel to look from her I-phone where she was reading a text from her boyfriend.

"Quinn? Rach? Guys waht the hell?" the seventeen year old screamed standing up. Looking out the window where she saw the all too filimiar Ford fouces meet the front of the bently that the Andewrs family that lived mid hill down from her drove. "No! Quinn, Quinn answer me now." Santana said running to her front door.

"Meja?" her dad asked pokeing his into the foyer.

"Q, Rach, I'm coming." She said pulling the front door open and running off down her driveway.

"San." Quinn gasped out. "We love you." She wishpered.

"Q shut the hell up, I'm almost there." Santana snapped at her as her feet hit the sidewalk as hard as they could.

"We do love you Tana. Tell them we loved them too." Reachel gasped out.

"Berry not funny. You two will be fine. I'm half way there." The cheerleader weezed out. "DAMN IT Berry. I know your a fucking drama queen but you can't leave that shit up to me." She screamed into the silent phone. "I can't fucking break them like that." She said hitting the flat incline of the sidewalk next to the main road with the two cars ten feet in front her. "God please no." She said taking in the two cars in front of her. "Berry? Q?" she asked into the phone but looking into the car of her best friend. "Please no." She said as a few tears. Walking to the passangers side door she disconnected the call. Missed call: Lockwood blinked on the touch screen. "Shit." Santana wishpred as she tugged the phone from the lifeless hand of her best friend since dipers.

"Mija." Her dad said placeing a hand on her shoulder.

She truned to him. "Papa." She wishpered buring her face in his polo shirt. "Save them Daddy." She said pulling away from him. "Please help them." She said pushing him towards the car. While her dad moved to Quinn, she walked around the car to Rachel's side. "Where's your phone Berry?" she asked the brunnett, noticeng her hand was limped out the window she turned to the yard in front of her. She walked though the yard toeing around she finally came in contect with her friend's gold I-phone. Slideing the unlock button acorss the screen the text message light up. "I'll love you forever babe."

"It's a quarter after one  
>I'm all alone<br>And I need you now  
>Said I wouldn't call<br>But I've lost all control  
>And I need you now<br>And I don't know how  
>I can do without<br>I just need you now." Rang out from the phone with Noah flashing across the screen, "Shit." She wishpered going with her gut feeling she hit the red ignore button.

"Mija. The cops and ambulances are on their way. But I have to tell you sweet heart; they were gone before we got here. I can't say for sure but if they didn't pass on impact then they didn't last more than three minutes, they didn't feel much pain."

"It's such a shame shame shame  
>That our homecoming queen<br>Was a lot like you and a lot like me  
>And she never walked on water<br>Cause no one really saw her  
>Shame shame shame<br>That our homecoming queen  
>Had a lot to prove and so many to please<br>She's just somebody's daughter" rang out from Quinn's phone as Lockwood flashed across the screen. Once again she sighed and hit ignore.

"Mija." He sighed.

"I know I have to tell them, they have to hear it from me. I just don't know what I'm going to say. Right now I'm trying to wrap my brain around the fact that my two best friends died on the last night before our senior year." She whispered into the night sky.

"It's something unpredictable  
>but in the end it's right.<br>I hope you had the time of your life." Rang out her phone, this time she hit answer. "You three need to get to my house now." She told her boyfriend of eight months.

"Ok…" he trailed off before she hung up.

"Papa I can't handle telling the boys and talking to the cops." She said turning to him as the piercing sirens filled the night air.

"Go home. I'll handle it. Tell your mom and be ready for the boys." He said kissing her forehead and then turning her back to the hill. "Run, you can't be here or they want to talk to you. I have it under control." Her dad told her giving her a little shove up the hill.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later Dr. Lopez just finished filling out the police report where he omitted the fact that his daughter saw the wreck before him when the red truck pulled onto the street. The truck slowed down as they drove past the sight and Dr. Lopez saw the three men in the cab do a double take but turned around and kept driving up the hill. He sent a slight plea up to god that they didn't stop to examine it, but he had a feeling that Puck would be back.<p>

Finn stretched once Puck parked in Santana's drive way. "I don't like this, I swear that car looked just like Rach's." he said as they walked to the front door.

"Fuck you dude. That shits not funny." Puck said punching his best friends shoulder as he knocked on the front door.

"She's in the living room boys." Mrs. Lopez said letting them in the house and then followed them after she shut the door. Once back in the room she wrapped her shaking daughter in her room.

"What's up Tana? Where's Q and Berry?" Puck asked as Will sat down on the couch.

"the wreck you just passed. That was them." She said looking down at the floor. "Daddy said they…" she trailed off as the front door banging aginst the wall cut her off, by time she looked up Puck was gone and Will was half way to the door. "Guys they didn't make it." She called running after them but felt the strong arms of her boyfriend hold her back.

"No babe. Let them go." He said turning her to him and held her to his chest. "It'll be ok." He wishpered into her hair.

"Shut up. Let me go!" she yelled punching his chest. "I need to stop them. It's not going to be ok. They were supposed to stay with me. Duke, Finn." She cried as her punches got softer and led in to tears.

"Shhhs. It'll be alright." He said rocking her as he tried to rock her calmly.

"It won't be Finn. It won't be. I'm so pissed off at them right now." She cried into his chest.

"I know. I am too. It's not fair baby." He said crying into her hair.

Will barely caught up with Puck midway down the hill. "the bitch better be lying. I swear to god Will." The teenager told him as they ran together.

"I know." The teacher said as they got to the crash site.

Just as Puck was about to go to Rachel's side of the car he felt someone grab his arm and tug him back."You don't want to look at the car Noah." Roberto Lopez said causing him to stop in his tracks.

"I just have to see her Dr. Lopez." The teen said looking down at the ground.

"They aren't in there anymore the paramedics already got them out. But I'm telling you both you don't want to see them like that. You'll want to remember them the way they were. It was bad." Roberto tells the two males.

* * *

><p>Allen Berry sighed a heavy sigh as he pushed his computer chair out from his desk in his home office and made his way out of the room and to the front door where he met his partner David. Pulling the door open they were greeted by two Lima police officers. "Can we help you?" Allen asked.<p>

"We're looking for the parents of Rachel Berry." the female Andy said.

"We're her fathers." David said.

"Mister Berry, did you know that Rachel was out with her friend…" the male Sam said while looking in his notebook for the name of the other girl.

"Quinn Fabray. They were going to pick up their friend Santana then meeting their boyfriends for a late coffee and a movie." Allen told them.

"Yes, well there was an accident in this Santana's neighborhood, the girls were driving to her house when they were hit head on collision." The Andy said.

"Oh god. Please tell us they are ok." David said grabbing at his chest.

"I'm so sorry. None of the passengers involved made it out alive." The Sam officer said.

"We need one or both of you to come down to Lima community morgue to make the id." The Andy said. "Again we're so sorry about your lost."

"Did our baby feel any pain?" David asked though his tears..

"Not that we know of. Apparently this Santana girl's dad is a doctor and he was the first one on the scene, from what he could tell they went pretty fast." Sam told them.

"So it's been awhile. I mean they left hear around nine." Allen said trying to hold onto the little bit of strength that he has.

"TOD was 9:20." Andy said kicking at the rocks on the ground; the rookie hated this part of the job.

David shut the door and turned to Allen just as tears started to fall from his eyes. Taking one step he pulled his partner into his arms as the two slid to the floor and mourned the lost of their little girl. They would never take her a glass of water when she was upset, David would never hear second hand how Puck was being an ass that week to his sweet angel. He would never come home to see Quinn, Santana, and Rachel during their weekly sleepovers giggling over something that happened at school or come home to the three girls crashed on the couch.

Allen cried into David's chest, he would never see his baby girl again. He would never be able to hum her to sleep as he rubbed her hair, he would never walk pass her door to find her singing and dancing with the girls or singing into her hairbrush while Noah played his guitar or have dinner with the two girls he looked at as his two other daughters, or invite Noah to dinner with the families.

* * *

><p>Across town Judy Fabray pushed shut the door to her house and slid down it as the tears slid down her face. Her youngest daughter was ripped away from her hands just after she got her back. She would never see her daughter walk across the stage and go onto the bigger and better things her little girl was destined to do. From the day Quinn was born Judy knew that her daughter was too big for Liam, Ohio.<p>

* * *

><p>Will walked into his house at 11:20 after being dropped off by Dr. Lopez, when he and Puck left with Santana's parents Santana was passed out on her bed with Finn thanks to the sedative that he dad had given her to try to help the memories that were currently stuck on replay in brain, while Finn was asleep in her bed with her thanks to the sleep aid that Dr. Lopez gave him. Will walked though the dark apartment straight to the bed they shared, he flipped on the lamp on the bedside table and was greeted with a picture that was taken the night of her winter formal, the night she showed up on his doorstep.<p>

_The knocking on his front door cause him to roll his eyes, somehow he didn't get suckered into chaperoning winter formal that year, which he was glad for, he could not spend the night watching her dance and laugh with him, or watch her having the night of her life that he wasn't involved in. they had a great summer with just two of them while everyone else they knew was scattered about the Midwest at football camp, or show choir camp, or cheerleading camp, they were the only two stuck in lima since he couldn't afford to leave and she was moving back home with her mom. But when school started up again, she just wanted her old life back and he wasn't a part of that so she called them off, then he came into the picture and he was just what she needed to fill her high school year. _

"_I'm coming." he called as the knocking grew more inpatient. Pulling the door open he was came to face to face with the girl that just ran though his brain._

"_I broke up with Sam." She said meeting his eyes._

"_Why?" he asked._

"_Don't make me say it." She pleaded._

"_Why? Why did I sit though almost three months of wondering if last summer meant anything to you, why did I have to sit thought the hell of watching you with someone else?" he asked leaning against the door._

"_Cause I was seventeen and scared out of mind for what I was feeling for you. I was a shallow stupid girl. The point is that I love you and I want to be with you." She said placing her hands on his chest and then slides them around his neck. _

"_I love you too." He said leaning down to kiss her and dragged her into his apartment. _

His cell phone text message alert sound brought him back to the moment. Pulling it out of his pocket he swiped his finger over the screen to unlock it. Text message: Quinn. 'what the hell?' he asked himself but opened it anyway. "I know tomorrow is going to be hard for us, but know that I love you. One year and we're out of this cow town. I can't wait!" it read. Tossing the phone down he flipped over to her side of the bed and buried his face in the pillows that still had her scent on them. Finally the night hit him, she was gone forever, and there would be no next year at Duke with her, Santana, Rachel, Puck, and Finn. His best friend, lover was gone. She died on the way to meet him, she and Rachel would never gang up on Santana to make her fight for a solo again, the three of them would never shawsy into the room like they owned the place. He would never get random I love you text in the middle of the school day, or no more I'm thinking of you text in the middle of the night. Her bright blue eyes would never brighten his whole day, ever again.

* * *

><p>"Noah where the hell have you've been. It's after midnight and you start senior year tomorrow." His mom called out to him as he stormed though the hallway by his front door.<p>

Ignoring her he stomped up the stairs to his room and slammed his door shut. This shit was not fair, he finally got her back at the end of January and they had seven amazing moths together well eight if you counted the month they danced around the relationship they both knew they wanted, they both finally admitted that they loved each other the Tuesday before state championship in football, hell he was saving up for a kick ass diamond that she would show off to everyone and then point to him and be like 'yeah he got it for me. He's all mine forever.' But he would never be able to do that now, he would never sit front row as she took Broadway by storm. "This shits not fucking fair!" he yelled kicking his mattress off his bed. "She's suppose to fucking be here." He yelled knocking off his nightstand.

"Bubby?" a voice came out from his door.

Ignoring her Puck turned to his wall and started to kick it so hard that he finally put a hole though the wall.

"Bubby?" his little sister yelled at him. "Mommy!" she yelled into the hallway. He finally wore himself out and flung himself into his computer chair which hit his deck and woke his computer, the two of them from the championship game stared back at him.

"_Babe wait up." He called running down the hall towards her._

"_Hi Noah." She smiled up at him after he flung his arm over her shoulder. _

"_Are you sure about Friday night?" he asked her._

"_I am. It's important to you, so…." She trailed off._

"_So what?" He asked stopping her in the middle of the empty corridor._

_She reached one of hands to the back of his head and pulled his face down to hers' she closed her eyes just as their lips met in a smoldering kiss. "So it's important to me." She whispered against his lips. It had been two months since she and Finn broke up, a month since she and Noah started to talk and hang out a lot more, and two weeks since she realized he was right, they were never friends and that they never could be, she would always want more with him. She and Finn may not have had fireworks but it was constantly Fourth of July when she was around Noah._

"_Be my girl." He said running his left hand though her hair as his right one made itself at home on the small of her back._

"_That's not a nice way to ask." She smiled at him while looking at him from under her lashes._

"_I'm not asking." He smirked at her._

"_You're lucky that I'm attracted to your bad boy attitude." She smiled at him then turned to lead them down the hall._

"_Of course you are." He said kissing her hair. _

_Friday night was upon them before anyone knew it, Puck was on the field with Artie, Mike, Finn, and Sam. Sam and Finn looked over his shoulder with their months hanging open "What the hell are you two douches looking at…?" he asked turning around. His face lit up as Rachel, Tina, Lauren, and Mercedes walked onto the field in full on football gear._

"_My girl idiots, pick your jaws up off the floor." He said then jogged over to her._

"_Are you ready for this?" he asked grabbing her face guard._

_She struggle to take out her teeth guard but when she finally got it, she smiled at him. "Let's kick some ass!" she half squealed half yelled at him while jumping up and down. _

"_Yeah!" he yelled back while slapping her helmet then spun her around. _

"BUBBY! Mom now, Bubby's crying!" Erin screamed as she made her way to her brother. "Bubby, what's wrong?" she asked climbing into his lap.

"Noah Joshua Puckerman." His mom scolded walking into his room, but once her eyes landed on her seventeen year old son, her voice caught in her throat. Her strong son was clinging to his little sister and crying, something he hadn't done since his father walked out on them all those years ago. "What happened sweetie?" she asked kneeling down in front of him.

"Bubby, what happened to Rachel?" her daughter asked rubbing his hair like she had seen Rachel do all the time.

"She died. Her and Quinn died tonight mom." He said looking her in the eyes then buried his face in his baby sister's hair.

* * *

><p>The next morning Puck woke up to his ringing phone. "This better be fucking important." He said into it without looking at the screen to see who it was.<p>

"We have to tell everyone else. Figgins is going to make an announcement during homeroom, but they can't find out from him."

"Fuck off Satan. I'm not even going to school today."

"You fuck off, your ass is coming to school today. I don't care if I have to come over there and drag you out of bed." The girl spat out at him.

"To bad you can't get in." he said flipping over onto his side with all intents of going back to sleep for the next few days.

"I know how to pick a lock. You taught me stupid ass. Be ready in thirty Finn and I are picking you up.

"Whatever does Shue know about this?"

"Finn is talking to him, and we're sending out a massive text to tell everyone to meet us in the choir room about twenty minutes before homeroom."

"Tell the newbies to fuck off; if I have to relive this shit again I just want the seniors there."

An hour later Puck was laying across the back row of chairs in the choir room with Santana in the front row with her knees up to her chin, and Will sat in his office with his head on his desk, and Finn was leant against the door jam. It was clear none of them wanted to be there. Mike and Tina walked in first they were about to greet everyone but Finn sent them a short nod to tell them to keep quiet. After them Sam came in with Brittany and Artie right behind him. Mercedes, Kurt, and Lauren were the last three to walk in.

"Where's your whore Puckerman?" Lauren asked glaring at him.

"Fuck off." He snapped at her.

"You're a fucking bitch!" Santana said jumping out of her chair and turning like she was about to volt it over it to attack Lauren.

"Tana, no!" Finn said crossing the room just in time to catch his girlfriend around the waist.

"Let me go Franketeen. I'm gonna cut the bitch. Her stupid ass is still jealous that no one, not even Puck in his best man whore days wanted to get into her fucking pants."

"Screw you!" Lauren yelled back.

"I'm good thanks. I'm getting it whenever the hell I want it!" Santana said struggling in Finn's arms.

"Enough! All of you!" Will said stepping in front of Santana and Finn. When Santana wouldn't stop struggling to get out of the hold Finn had on her. "Tana, they wouldn't want you fighting everyone, you need to calm down." He said placing her hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Breath." He whispered to her.

"So Mr. Shue what was so important that we had to be here so early?" Mercedes asked.

"There was an…"

"Wait where's Quinn and Rachel?" Kurt cut him off. He had spent the rest of his junior year at Dalton, however when Dalton won Reginols and later went on to Nationals and placed third it didn't feel right to Kurt and he knew it was because he wasn't with his team, so he was back at McKinley for his senior year.

"There was an accident last night you all." Will started again but fell silent as he twirled the silver band around his right ring finger, the matching band to the same one that Quinn had wore, a promise of a future they would no longer have.

"Rach and Q, were in a car accident last night, right before they were suppose to pick up Santana." Finn told the core group of the glee club.

"Are they okay?" Kurt asked as panic filled his face. "Wait you didn't come home last night. This morning dad said that Dr. Lopez called and said you fell asleep there…. Did you know last night and you didn't tell me? What the hell Finn?" Kurt asked as the dots connected in his head.

"They died you all. Head on collision. It was bad." He said as Santana went back to her previous sitting position and Puck kicked down the chair at his feet. "I don't know everything the cops didn't tell me anything and Dr. Lopez said by time he got down the hill they were gone."

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later Puck sat in Will's classroom waiting for the announcements to start. He looked around him till finally the empty chair next to him and the one in front of it, next to Santana caught his eyes. Over the summer the four of them had talked Will into changing their schedules so they were in his homeroom and were trying to get him to do Finn's when Mrs. Philsbury-Howel walked into the office at the moment and almost caught Will so he had to exist the screen. The tv came on causing most of the students to look up at the screen. Puck rolled his eyes as the typical 'our school suffered a great lost' bullshit, he grabbed his bag and got out of his chair.<p>

"Puck?" Will asked from behind his desk.

"I'm out, I'm not dealing with this shit today." He said then walked out of the classroom. Taking the route that he knew wouldn't get him caught he made his way out of the school. He sat in his truck for fifteen minutes with his eyes closed willing himself to do something, anything but not fall apart again. Pulling his sun visor down something fell from the flap, picking up the piece of paper he flipped it over and his eyes locked with the new born baby wrapped in pink. His own eyes popped out at him along with Quinn's blonde hair, running his hand over his little girl's face he felt his heart break even more. She was a little older than one now almost a year and a half and he hasn't seen her but a handful of times with Rachel, when she and Shelby met for coffee or lunch, or at competitions between new directions and vocal adrenaline, she had to make sure that the new couch was keeping her winning team in line. He grabbed his phone really fast and sent a text to Will, when he got the information he wanted he made a phone call and when it was all said and done he took off out of the school parking lot.

Thirty minutes later Puck pulled up to Carmel Community Park after parking he climbed out of the cab and started to walk

* * *

><p>over to the playground. The cutest little giggle cut though the air as he hit the mulch. "Momma watch!" a little girl's voice called out.<p>

"I am sweetie." He heard Shelby tell the voice.

The sight before him made him stop in his tracks, the first thing he saw was the long blonde hair, then the soft pink sun dress that made the hair shine and finally the same shade of hazel locked with his.

"You have a funny hawrcut Siw. But pwetty eyes like mine." The carbon copy of Quinn but with his eyes and nose then her magical giggle ran though the air again as she climbed up the steps on the jungle gym.

"Beth Nicole that was not nice. Say you're sorry." Shelby scolded her.

"Sowwy." The little girl called over her shoulder.

"How are you Noah?" Shelby asked when he sat next to her on the bench.

"I've been better. Life fucking sucks." He said looking at Beth as she played.

"Um….I'm sorry." Shelby tried. She was confused as to why Noah Puckerman called her, wanting to meet. Shelby was obviously forever grateful to him and Quinn for the gift that they gave her, and she knew that he was dating Rachel, the young women that would forever hold a piece of her heart even though she missed her shot at being the teenager's mother.

"Rachel died last night Shelby." He said kicking the mulch at his feet.

"What? Oh my god." The older women clasped her hand over her mouth. "What happened?" she asked as the tears built in her eyes.

"She and Quinn were going to pick up our friend Santana and they were hit head on. I know you guys weren't close or anything, but you are…were her mom, you had a right to know. I'm sure her dads would have told her, I just guess they are all sorts of fucked up right now. Plus I need to talk to you about something." He said as Beth slid down the slide and ran over to them.

"Whas wrong momma?" the little girl asked climbing into her lap.

"I just found out something really sad Angel. Why don't you go swing for a little bit while I talk to Noah then we'll go get ice cream?" She said kissing the soft hair of her daughter then sat her down so she could run to the swings. "how are you doing Noah? I know you two were together?" she asked the teenager, she felt it was easier to focus on him, did she even have a right to grieve the daughter she gave away?

"I dunno. It's like I know what happened and shit, but at the same time I don't think it fully sat in yet." He told the women.

"Its hard when you lose some one you cared about." Shelby said placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I loved her." He said placing his forehead in his hands. "God I loved her."

"I know you did." She said as she watched him as he lifted his face and looked at her daughter with soft eyes.

"I can't lose her too Shelby. I know we gave you full rights and it's a closed adoption. But I can't lose her." He said not taking his eyes off of Beth. "I don't want to take her from you. You're doing a hella job and honestly I couldn't handle a kid right now to save my life. She's all I have left Shelby." He finished by looking in her eyes.

"We'll work something out. I promise you." She said.

* * *

><p>Two days later Santana sat at the top of the bleachers, below her on the field Couch Sylvester was screaming at the freshman wannabe cherrios on the left side of the field. While Artie, Sam, Mike, and Finn were looking at the freshman boys trying out for the team with coach Beastie. Puck was sitting on the bench behind them but from the way his shoulders were hunched over he wasn't paying attention. She pulled her Louis Vuitton monogram multicolore shoulder bag pulling out her i-phone she saw a text message from her daddy asking where she was and if she was ok. She replied, telling him that she was at the school waiting for Finn to finish the tryouts then he was bringing her home. Looking down at the track she saw Brittney talking with Tina, Lauren, Mercedes, and Kurt. Finally Couch Beastie blew her whistle dismissing the boys to the showers. She made her was down the bleachers to meet up with Finn.<p>

"Hey Santana." Tina called out to her as she passed them.

"Hi you all." She said with a small nod then made her way to Finn. She didn't see Brittany's head drop a little when Santana kept walking.

"Hey Baby ready to go?" Finn asked tucking her under his arm, since the five boys just watched the tryouts they didn't have to shower.

"Yeah." She said. "Bye guys." They said leaving their friends.

Later that night Santana was stretched across her bed with Rachel's I-phone in her hand, the night of the wreak she turned it off, this was the first time she turned it on since then. The screen lit up and the picture that greeted her made her sigh, it was of Puck and Rachel kissing in the school hallway last year.

"_So I was thinking that we need to go tanning this afternoon." Santana said as she and Rachel stood at her locker. "With Quinn." _

"_I don't think Quinn is going to prom. You know she can't go with Lockwood and he's not one of the chaperones so I think they are doing movie night at his apartment." Rachel said as two arms slipped around her waist. "Hi Noah." She greeted him as he kissed her neck hello. She reached for her phone that just beeped with a text message._

"_Hey princess." He said grabbing her phone._

"_What are you doing with my phone?" she asked turning her head to look at him and his hands messed with her phone. _

"_You'll see."_

"_Really Puckerman? We were busy." Santana said rolling her eyes at him. _

"_Are we finally going to play with my hot idea of the three of us?" He asked raising an eyebrow._

"_Noah!" Rachel said smacking his arm._

"_I wish your girl would let me play with her." She said puckering her lips at one of her best friends._

"_Why do I involve myself with the likes of you?" Rachel asked them._

"_Cause you love us." The other two said together. _

_Puck grabbed Rachel chin and brought her lips to his then raised his arm up and took a picture of them. _

"_Aw. Aren't you two cute." Quinn said walking up to them._

"_Hey Q." the three greeted her._

"_I was texting you when Noah stole my phone." Rachel told her. _

"_It's cool. I was just talking to Lockwood." She told her friends._

"_So are you going to prom?" Santana asked as the four started to walk down towards their last block._

"_I dunno. I was thinking about it then meeting up with him after, but I don't have a date. And before any of you say anything I'm not being a third wheel and we are not going as a group, this is date night and I refuse to crash." Quinn told them. _

"_It could be fun. I'm sure Noah won't mind having you on his arm too." Rachel told her._

"_We'll see." Quinn smiled at the brunette._

"Hey." Brittany's voice said from her doorway.

Looking over her shoulder she saw the girl that use to be her best friend. "Hey." She greeted her.

Brittany walked into the room looking at all the pictures which were of Santana, Rachel, Quinn, Finn, Puck and a few of Will with them. All of the decorative frames held group shots of the friends and family. "How you holding up?" the blonde finally asked sitting on the bed.

"I dunno. It's all surreal. I don't know what sucks more waiting for the guys to lose it or for it to finally hit me." The Latina said picking at her comforter.

"For what to finally hit you?"

"The guilt." Santana whispered.

"Why would you feel guilty you didn't cause this." Brittany told her.

"They were on their way to pick me up Brit." Santana told her.

"They wouldn't want you to be sad." Brittany said rubbing Santana's hair.

"I guess. It just sucks. They were my best friends." Santana said flipping onto her back.

"How did we end up here? I remember when me and you had plans to take off to LA at the end of this year, but know I can't see myself leaving Artie, and you got into Duke, that's awesome. I just don't see how we fell to the wayside in all of this." The blonde said looking at her knees.

"I didn't plan it Brit. I guess the whole thing started when Puck finally got Rachel. They were each other's shadow. She was always there when Puck hung out with Sam and Finn so when the boys got into whatever they were doing Quinn and I couldn't handle the weird silences so we talked. She was actually a lot cooler than we ever gave her credit for. But then Sam and Quinn fell apart and he wanted nothing to do with her, she depended on us till she got with…never mind." Santana said. "And you feel in with Chang-squared once you and Artie got together. Then once Lauren finally got the clue she kinda floated over to you about the same time Sam did." She finished.

"That's everyone else. But how did we, me and you get here?" the blonde asked. For months she had been trying to figure out how someone that use to be the most important thing in her life, suddenly wasn't even her every day thought.

"We grew up Brit. Along with that, we grew apart. Things and people change. We're still friends but now we both know we can live and function without the other." Santana told the blonde with a sad smile.

"But I was your first best friend right?" The blonde asked.

"Yeah you were and I'll always be thankful for that."

"Me too." She said leaning down to kiss the other girls cheek. "I better get going." She said when she pulled away. "Hey 'tana?" she called from the door way.

"Yeah?" the other girl said looking at her.

"You won't be sad forever." The blonde said before leaving.

After Brittany left Santana hooked Rachel's phone up to her computer so she could grab copies of the pictures as that was going on she turned on Quinn's, she smiled at the picture it was a group shot of the three girls when they had a girls night out and went out to dinner and an eighteen and under club in Columbus over the summer above their heads was "Long Live!" and just above the unlock slide was "I've had the time of my life with you!" Once Rachel's phone was finished she attatched Quinn's and did the same with the pictures and videos that Quinn had taken.

"Angel Rachel's dad and Judy are here to see you." Her mom said walking into her room.

"Ok I'll be right there." She said standing up. After tugging her sweatpants, tank top, and hoddie to sit just right on her body she made her way down stairs. "Hi Mr. Berries." She said greeting them with a hug. "Mrs. Fabray." She said shaking hands with Quinn's mom.

"Santana it's Allen and David, we've told you this." David said sending the teenager a sad smile.

"Ok. So not that I mind but what can I do for you all. I figured you would be busy planning….yeah you know what I mean." She said.

"We have been. We've decided that they would want a joint ceremony and we don't want the focus to be on their passing, but on their lives, which brought us here." Allen told her.

"We were wondering if you would like to speak." Judy said crossing her legs.

"Could I maybe sing instead? Music was a huge part of Berry, of all of us, glee club is one of the reasons we became so close." Santana asked.

"That would be amazing. They would love it if you did." David said with a smile.

"Thanks for asking me. It really means a lot to me."

"You were their best friend, they would want you involved." Judy told her.

"Have you all asked Puck to do anything?" Santana asked looking at Rachel's dads.

"Not yet. We were thinking about it, but we've heard from his mom that he's having a hard time with it so we don't want to add more to him. He's already lost so much." Allen filled her in.

"Yeah. I'm not sure he would be up to it, but it might make him feel good of you asked." She told them.

"Santana I hate to ask but when we went to pick up the girls belongings their cell phones weren't in there; do you know what happened to them?" Judy asked trying get their attention away from the boy that ruined her daughter's teenage years by getting her pregnant at sixteen.

"Yeah, I'll be right back." Santana said then went up to her room. Sitting on her bed she grabbed Quinn's phone and quickly deleted any pictures of Will even though it broke her heart and checking the Lockwood contact, which was Quinn's secret nickname for Will it was inspired by his obsession with singing in the rain. She saw that Quinn made the icon a music note instead of his actual picture so she left it alone, grabbing Rachel's phone she went back down stairs and gave each phone to the correct parents.

* * *

><p>The next day at school Santana pulled Puck and Will aside and told them the song she picked out the night before that she wanted to sing and asked if they would help, they agreed since the Berries knew not to ask Will to say anything since Judy didn't know that Quinn was dating him and Puck had said that he didn't think he would be able to handle it. That night the school held a memorial for the two girls where Tina and Mike spoke as well as some of the teacher's and people from the community and Mrs. Howel.<p>

The day of the funeral was finally upon them Santana sat at her vanity as she finished applying her makeup, she was hoping that she could make it thought this day without losing her shit. "Mija, Finn's here." Her dad said up the stairs.

"Send him up." She answered back while running a brush though her hair.

"Hey baby." He said walking up behind her. "You ready for this?" he asked after kissing her hair.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She said standing up, the two teenagers made their way back down the stairs to meet up with her parents.

Three and a half hours later Santana was sitting in the second row with Finn on her left, Puck and Will on her right the rest of the glee club filled in around them. In the front row Rachel's dads sat with Judy. Next to them Russell Fabray sat with his girlfriend. Shelby also sat with the Berrys while Beth sat next to her. Behind them sat Puck's mom and little sister, Mrs. Howel and her husband Carol, and The Hummel's, along with the friends and family that came into town for the day.

The minster stood between the two closed caskets talking about the girls like he knew who they were. Finally he looked up at Santana. "Miss Lopez has prepared a song. Santana." He said then stepped down. Finn stood up and let Santana, Puck, and Will out. Puck grabbed his guitar case while Will grabbed the case that held his mandolin. The three made their way to the caskets and sat in the three chairs that were set up for them.

"Rach and Q were my best friends. We had so much planned for this year. It's not fair that they got taken from us, it's not fair that they died too young." Santana said she closed her eyes and counted to ten before she opened them again. Nodding to the boys to start play she locked eyes with the parents left behind. "If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a, bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river, at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<br>Uh oh, uh oh." She sang looking at the glee club. She turned her attention to Shelby and Judy. "Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
>She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and<br>Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
>Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby." She sang though her tears, she wiped them as fast as she could.<p>

"The sharp knife of a short life, well  
>I've had, just enough time<br>If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a, bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river, at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<br>The sharp knife of a short life, well  
>I've had, just enough time." Santana sang lead as Puck and Will harmonized with her.<p>

"And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom  
>I'm as green as the ring on my little, cold finger." Closing her eyes Santana sang by herself again. Opening them she placed her hand on Will's knee. "I've never known the lovin' of a man. But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand." She sang while her tears fell harder. Removing her right hand from Will's knee she placed her left one on Puck's back rubbing up and down in a smoothing motion. "There's a Boy here in town says he'll, love my forever.<br>Who would have thought forever could be severed by  
>The sharp knife of a short life, well<br>I've had, just enough time." Removing her hand she continued singing "So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls  
>What I never did is done<br>A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell them for a dollar  
>They're worth so much more after I'm a goner<br>And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'  
>Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'."<p>

"If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a, bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river, at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<p>

Uh oh (uh, oh)  
>The ballad of a dove (uh, oh)<br>Go with peace and love  
>Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket<br>Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them, oh

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
>I've had, just enough time." The three sang together.<p>

"So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls." Santana finished the song by herself, looking around there was not a dry seat in the house. Once they were done Santana hugged all the parents except Russell and Puck hugged The Berrys' and Shelby. The rest of the service passed in a blur and soon all that was left was Judy, David, Allen, Puck, Finn, Will, and Santana. Puck was talking to Shelby and the Berrys' with Beth in his arms. Santana stood with Finn as the two of them talked to Will. "Are you gonna be ok?" she asked the man that was not only her teacher but one of her friends.

"I'm gonna have to be. What else can I do San?" he asked shrugging.

"Mr. Shue, I need to speak to you." Judy Fabray said walking up to the group of three of them.

"Yes?" he asked turning to her.

Before anyone could blink her hand reached out and slapped him across the face. "My daughter was seventeen years old." She seethed at him.

"Judy." Santana said stepping between them.

"Did you know?" the mom asked looking down at the younger girl.

"Know what?" Santana tried to play dumb. No one noticed that Puck and the Berrys' walked up to the group.

"Don't play dumb, it's not an attractive quality." The mom snapped. "My daughter was seventeen." Judy said looking up at Will again. "She trusted you as a teacher and her glee coach. What did you do to corrupt my little girl."

"It wasn't like that. Quinn and I we….we had something special." He tried to defend himself only to be smacked again.

"You are a grown man, she was a child!" she yelled at him.

"Judy." Allen said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Did you know?" she asked looking Noah, Finn, David, and Allen in the eyes. When no one answered she had her answer. "As parents of a teenager you should have told me." She spat at the fathers.

"He made her happy. It wasn't up to any of us to tell you. It was up to Q." Puck said to the women that never liked him.

"You have always been for my daughter throwing her life away for Lima Losers." Judy snapped.

"Judy that's enough." David said when he saw the hurt flash across his daughter's boyfriend's face. "I understand this was hard for you but Will did care for Quinn, we all saw it." He said motioning to the group around him.

"I can't believe this. I have to go." The mother said then turned and left the group standing in silence.

* * *

><p>The Monday after the funeral Santana walked into the school twenty minutes before the bell first warning bell rang. Her high heels clicked against the floor as she made her way to the girls gym. Coming to Sue's office she knocked on the door.<p>

"If you're not one of my cheerios then you're not important and I don't want to deal with you so disappear." Sue called out.

Santana rolled her eyes and walked into the office with two bags on her shoulders. "Why are you out of you uniform sandbags?"

"I quit." Santana said dropping the bags on the desk.

"We went over this last year. You can't quit. Especially now that you're my caption again since Q died."

"Maybe you didn't hear me. I. Quit. I'm done, I never wanted to be a cheerleader, Brits and Quinn talked me into it. I hardly talk to Brits anymore and with Quinn not here anymore I'm not wasting the rest of my high school with you. I'm done. Good luck finding two new cherryhoes." Santana said then left the room and a fuming Sue behind her.

* * *

><p>Nine months passed and Santana slowly moved on with her life. She still missed her best friends like hell and she had to avoid the hallway that held their lockers. Judy Fabray packed up her house and took off in the middle of the night leaving Lima Ohio in her review mirror. Every Wednesday night Santana, Finn, Will, Noah, and Beth had weekly dinner with David and Allen Berry. She, Finn, and Noah stayed in Glee club with Will as their advisor but it was never the same for the core group. Kroskofy had joined glee to be closer to Kurt who had been dating for three months and they needed a warm body, so did a junior named Elena. However Santana still found herself looking at the door waiting for Quinn and Rachel to come rushing in. they never did. Every Thursday after glee practice she went to their graves and spent three hours with them, telling them all about the hell hole that was going on at school and about the living room set her daddy bought for her and Finn for their apartment in Durham, North Carolina. She told them how much she missed them and how much she needed them. She cried to them about losing the best years of their life, she cried to them, begged them to look over her and to keep her safe. The Thursday before spring break walked down the hall with her head down.<p>

"She's still so sad." She heard someone whispered.

"Yeah, her two best friends died coming to pick her up. I would be sad too." The person they were talking too said back.

"I remember when she was the biggest bitch in this school, but it's like a part of her died the night that Quinn and Rachel died." Someone else whispered.

Santana just sighed and stuck her hands into Finn's hoddie that she was wearing. She was use to the whispers; they followed her as she walked down the hall every day. She couldn't help it that she was nothing but a shell of the person she used to be. She only had to deal for one more month then she, Finn, Puck, and Will were leaving and not looking back. She walked into the choir room with her lunch in her purse. They had three weeks till nationals so they were meeting twice a day every day to make sure they were ready. Today was a special day though Artie had been working on a memorial video that would play behind them as they sang and danced in LA on the third of the next month. Today they were going to spend their lunch practice watching it.

Finn, Puck and Will were the next three to join her. Finn sat on her left while Puck sat on her right. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and could tell that Rachel's death had affected him even more than it did her. His rand reached up and tugged a chain out of his shirt her eyes looked down to see the small diamond ring he was going to give to Rachel on graduation day and a gold star charm. Finally when everyone came in the room Will rolled the tv in front of them while Artie set up the dvd. "This is only a rough cut. And if you guys want anything special added then let me know and I can." He said and everyone nodded he hit play.

A black and white five filled the screen the millisecond clock spun around and counted down to one. The first picture to fill the screen was one of Santana, Rachel, and Quinn dressed in short jean shorts and bright tank tops with all of their hair in high ponytails. The three of them had bright smiles on their faces as they lounged on Rachel's bed. "Friends For Life!" was written in bold bright purple across the bottom. The next picture faded in with all of the glee kids at their junior prom. Rachel was beaming up at Puck like he was her very first tony. The video switch back and forth between pictures and videos that had been filmed. There were clips of Quinn and Santana in their cheerio uniforms with Brit. They were pictures of Mercedes, Kurt, and Rachel at sleepovers. Jam sessions of the glee kids just having fun when a computation wasn't stuck in their minds. Dance parties at each other's houses. There were picture of both girls with everyone in the club and so on. The video was about fifteen minutes so it could play with all four of their songs at nationals. Most of the pictures consisted of Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Puck, and Finn with Will in a few of them. The girls senior pictures were mixed in along with one of the three girls had done together since they all went to the same photographer on the same day. There were also a few of Rachel and Puck together since they had a joint appointment. The fifth to last picture was one of the three girls and the three boys laughing together in the choir room Puck held Rachel on his lap with Finn and Santana wrapped in each other's arms in front of them and finally Quinn and Will were standing side by side next to the two teens. The forth to last picture was this year's senior's group picture that they took since they all had their senior pictures done on the same day. The third to last picture was Quinn's phone background. The second to last picture was of Quinn and Rachel sitting at the edge of the stage with their feet dangling over the edge while they sat face-to-face talking and laughing about something. And the last picture filled the screen. It was the tombstones for the girls. Artie had typed out the text "Rest In Peace Quinn and Rachel. May your stars shine bright down on us! We miss you girls!"

"Artie that was great. Thank you." Will said after the video cut off.

"He's right they would have loved it Wheels." Santana said laying her head on Finn's shoulder.

"I finished the mash up for nationals. Girls are you all still wanting to do Unpretty/I feel pretty?" Will asked them. "Good." He said after receiving nods from all the girls. "Boys here is yours. Its kinda scatchy and not my best but I mixed the two the best I could." He said handing out the sheet music to the Hear You Me/Breathe mashup set to the music of breathe.

"So our final set list is the two mashups, Santana's solo; If I die young, and the group number to Long Live?" Kurt asked from the back row.

"That's it." Will told them.

* * *

><p>Three weeks later the New Directions mopped the floor with their comptuntion at Nationals. The story they told about their fallen friends that were taken from them too soon had the women crying, but their strength to celebrate their life though song is what moved the judges to not only perfect scores all across the board but also cause them to literally be fifty points above the second place school.<p>

* * *

><p>A week later Santana looked around her empty room for the last time. Finn, Carol and Burt were down stairs talking to her parents. She and Finn were leaving in an hour for their new lives. The Gleeks were meeting them at Puck's house to say goodbye to them and then leaving for the party since they weren't leaving for school till August, if they were even leaving. She walked to the door and then turned around one last time then she flipped the lights off.<p>

Twenty minutes later she found herself in Puck's living room with the rest of her friends around her. The goodbyes had already been said. "I want to play something for you guys." Will said plucking at the stings of his guitar. "It's my wish for you all. As you go on with your lives. Don't let what happened this year and at McKinley hold you back from the greatness that each of you will amount to." He told them before play a soft county tune to them.

"Dare to dream  
>Dare to think you could be anything<br>Dare to always give your very best  
>Dare to be different from all the rest<br>Seize the day  
>Dare to climb the mountains in your way<br>Make the most of every chance you take  
>Look to the heavens, take a leap of faith<br>Fly  
>Higher than you ever had before<br>Spread your wings and soar  
>Just fly<br>And as long as you set your mind to it  
>There's nothing you can't do<br>Don't believe the sky's the limit  
>When there are footprints on the moon<br>Love  
>You can really never love enough<br>Stay close to your family and your friends  
>Cause that's what really matters<br>In the end  
>Fly<br>Higher than you ever had before  
>Spread your wings and soar<br>Just fly  
>And as long as you set your mind to it<br>There's nothing you can't do  
>Don't believe the sky's the limit<br>When there are footprints on the moon  
>Fly<br>And as long as you set your mind to it  
>There's nothing you can't do<br>Don't believe the sky's the limit  
>When there are footprints on the moon" Will sang to his group of kids. Brittney was the first of the girls to get up and go hug him. After her everyone else fell in around her and hugged the four leaving.<p>

Once the house cleared out Santana hugged Puck. "We'll see you soon." She whispered to him. The two of them and Finn had plans to keep in constant contact and to see each other on breaks.

"Yeah." He said kissing the top of her head.

"Later dude." He said slapping hands with Finn while Santana said goodbye to Will.

* * *

><p>Finn and Santana left for North Carolina from Puck's house since they had already said goodbye to Quinn and Rachel earlier that day. Will and Noah drove to the graveyard. Once there they walk to the headstones that respeneted the girls that were taken from them too soon. Puck sat down on the grass and cleaned off the headstone of Rachel's grave. While Will stood behind him. "Am I doing the right thing?" Noah asked his friend.<p>

"What do you mean?" Will asked.

"I mean can I really leave my Ma, and Erin. And what about Beth, I just got her back in my life. Can I really leave all of them?" Running a hand though his short hair.

"Noa...Puck." the man started to use his real name but changed his mind when he saw the death glare kneeling down next to his friend. "You have got to get out of this town. The ghost that follows you here will eventually kill you. Your mom and sister understand that you have to leave, they love you enough to let you go and it's not like you're never going to see them again. There's holidays and birthdays. They know that you were meant to be bigger than this cow town. And Beth. Well you and Shelby already figured that out, you will still see here. But Puck we have to get out, if not then we're going to die right along with them."

"I feel like I did." Puck said burying his face in his hands.

"Exactly, that's why we have to leave." Will told him.

Will left him alone when he saw Puck look at Rachel's tombstone again. The two silently said goodbye to the girls that they lost, promising them that they would never forget them and what the girls did and meant to their lives. When they were done the two men stood up and walked back to their cars.

"Take care of yourself Noah." Will said patting him on the back.

"You too Will. "Puck said then the two hugged and each climbed into their cars.

* * *

><p>It had been a long ten years since Santana and Finn packed up their cars the same night as Puck and Will and the four of them left Lima Ohio and all of its ghost in their review mirror. She and Finn went to Duke as planned he majored in education with physical education as his minor, she majored in photography but had a double minor in dance and music for the two best friends that she still thought about daily. Photography had always been a secret passions of her's and Quinn's, while Rachel had made her promise before she died that Santana would find some way to put her amazing dancing and voice to good use.<p>

Noah 'Puck' Puckerman was now one of the most sought after song writers that has ever hit New York City. After the love of his life died the last night of summer before their senior year he continued with his studies and managed to get into the Trish school of music at NYU. However instead of being in front of the mic and getting his voice out there, he was perfectly happy with writing his feelings and letting other people sing them. He knew that if he was to sing about her then it would kill him. He did record one song for her and when he was home four years ago to visit Beth he took it to her grave and played it for her. Santana had found the note book that held Musical Soulmate when she and Finn visited him in New York their junior year and when she asked about it, he just said that he had to let Berry know that he would have kept up with her somehow.

No one really knew what happened to Will Schuster. He had sent them an email when he settled down in Bowling Green, Ky. He was teaching at one of the schools there, but he was staying far away from the glee club. He couldn't do that again. He told them that the three of them were more than just his students, they were his friends, but he had to make a clean break to get over Quinn's death. That was nine years ago and except the yearly Christmas cards and birthday cards they never heard from him.

"Girls stop running wait for Mommy and Daddy." Her husband's voice yelled bringing Santana out of her memories.

"But daddy!" the girl that looked like her mother but had her dad's tall frame and eyes.

"No princess, wait." Finn told her with a smile. He turned to his wife of seven years and held his hand out to her. "Ready Tana?" he asked leading her though the grave yard.

"Yeah." She said just as a black Lexus pulled up behind their ford focus.

A girl around twelve or thirteen climbed out of the front passenger seat. From the dirves side she could see the figure she hadn't seen in two years but he still had the muscular form, and even though he shaved his head she could still picture the Mohawk that use to live on top of his head.

"Hey dude." Finn greeted his best friend as Noah and the girl made their way to them. "Beth, you're huge." Finn smiled at her.

"I'm not huge. I'm actually short for my age. I'm just bigger than the last time you saw me Finn." She said rolling her eyes with a small smile before hugging the man.

"Come on Princess. I told Shelby I'd have home by ten thirty at the latest." Puck said tossing a hand over her shoulders and leading her towards the place they were all going.

"Who are you?" one of the little girls that came with Finn and Santana as the stranger that was at their aunts' graves.

"Will?" the three adults say when he turned around to face them.

"Hi you all." He said sending them a small smile. Finn was the first to reach out and hug him.

"It's great to see you." Finn said after the four adults hugged.

"You all too. So who are these beautiful ladies?" Will asked looking at the kids with them.

"Will this is Beth, Shelby's daughter."

"Shelby's my mom. You are my Uncle Noah and Quinn would have been my Aunt Quinn." Beth said looking up at the man that had been a constant in her life since she was almost two.

"Will these two girls are mine and Finn's twins." Santana started off.

"Girls what's you names?" Finn prompted.

"I'm Quinn." The girl that was the spitting image of her mother said with a big smile.

"I'm Rachel." The other girl that had her dad's height and eyes said.

"They would have loved that you all named them after them." Will said with a said smile.

"Yeah well they couldn't be here to be their godmoms so we had to do something." Finn said shrugging his shoulders.

"Aunty Quinn is our angel in heaven and Aunty Rachel is our star in the night sky. Right Beth?" the younger Quinn asked the girl that watched them for a few hours in the afternoon.

"That's right girls. And what does your mommy say about them?" Beth asked sitting on the ground next to them. She started to clean the dirt and leaves off of the tomb stones respecting the two girls she knew would have been a huge part of her life if they were still alive.

"That they will Long Live in our hearts. That's the song mommy sings to us each night."

"Yeah they will. Forever and always." Will said kneeling in front of Quinn's grave placing two dozen purple roses on Quinn's grave. Quinn Fabray March 3rd 1995- September 8th, 2012. Our angel on Earth will watch us from above for forever. Beloved Daughter and Friend.

"Hey Noah do you miss Rachel?" Beth asked as he sunk to his knees in front of her grave.

"Every day." He said placing one dozen red roses on the grave with a dozen gold carnations, her favorite flowers. "Every day." He whispered scanning her tombstone. Rachel Berry. September 25th, 1995- September 8th, 2012. A star taken to soon but will forever shine down on us. Beloved Daughter, Friend, and Girlfriend.

* * *

><p>FINISHED!<p>

Mash ups:

(Santana) I wish I could tie you up in my shoes  
>Make you feel unpretty too<br>I was told I was beautiful  
>But what does that mean to you<br>Look into the mirror who's inside there  
>The one with the long hair<br>Same old me again today

(Brittany) My outsides are cool  
>My insides are blue<br>Everytime I think I'm through  
>It's because of you<br>I've tried different ways  
>But it's all the same<br>At the end of the day  
>I have myself to blame<br>I'm just trippin'

(All Girls) You can buy your hair if it won't grow  
>You can fix your nose if he says so<br>You can buy all the make-up that man can make  
>But if you can't look inside you<br>Find out who am I to  
>Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty<p>

I feel pretty  
>Oh so pretty<br>I feel pretty and witty and bright

(Tina) Never insecure until I met you  
>Now I'm being stupid<br>I used to be so cute to me  
>Just a little bit skinny<br>Why do I look to all these things  
>To keep you happy<br>Maybe get rid of you  
>And then I'll get back to me (hey)<p>

(Mercedes) My outsides look cool  
>My insides are blue<br>Everytime I think I'm through  
>It's because of you<br>I've tried different ways  
>But it's all the same<br>At the end of the day  
>I have myself to blame<br>Keep on trippin'

(All Girls)You can buy your hair if it won't grow  
>You can fix your nose if he says so<br>You can buy all the make-up that man can make  
>But if you can't look inside you<br>Find out who am I to  
>Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty<p>

I feel pretty  
>Oh so pretty<br>I feel pretty and witty and bright  
>And I pity<br>Any girl who isn't me tonight

Oh oh oh oh oh (Tonight)  
>Oh oh oh oh oh<br>Oh oh oh oh oh (Tonight)  
>Oh oh oh oh oh<br>Oh oh oh oh oh (Tonight)  
>Oh oh oh oh oh<p>

(Santana) I feel pretty (You can buy your hair if it won't grow)(*rest of the girls*)  
>Oh so pretty (You can fix your nose if he says so)<br>I feel pretty and witty and bright (You can buy all the make-up that man can make)  
>But if you can't look inside you<br>Find out who am I to  
>Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty<p>

I feel pretty  
>But unpretty<p>

Hear you me/breathe set to the music on Hear you me by jimmy eat world

(Sam) There's no one in town I know  
>You gave us some place to go.<br>I never said thank you for that.  
>I thought I might get one more chance.<br>What would you think of me now,  
>so lucky, so strong, so proud?<br>I never said thank you for that,  
>now I'll never have a chance.<p>

(Finn) I see your face in my mind as I drive away  
>'Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way<br>People are people and sometimes we change our minds  
>But it's killing me to see you go after all this time<p>

(All boys) May angels lead you in.  
>Hear you me my friends.<br>On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
>May angels lead you in.<br>So what would you think of me now,  
>so lucky, so strong, so proud?<br>I never said thank you for that,  
>now I'll never have a chance.<br>May angels lead you in.  
>Hear you me my friends.<br>On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
>May angels lead you in.<br>May angels lead you in.  
>May angels lead you in.<p>

(Artie) Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie  
>It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see<p>

'Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down  
>Now I don't know what to be without you around<p>

(Mike) And we know it's never simple, never easy  
>Never a clean break, no one here to save me<br>You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand

(All boys) And we know it's never simple, never easy  
>Never a clean break, no one here to save me<br>You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand

And I can't breathe  
>Without you, but I have to<br>Breathe  
>Without you, but I have to<p>

(Puck)And if you were with me tonight,  
>I'd sing to you just one more time.<br>A song for a heart so big,  
>god wouldn't let it live.<br>May angels lead you in.  
>Hear you me my friends.<p>

(Kurt)It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend  
>Hope you know it's not easy, easy for me<br>It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend  
>Hope you know this ain't easy, easy for me<p>

(All boys) On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
>May angels lead you in.<br>May angels lead you in.  
>Hear you me my friends.<br>On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
>And we know it's never simple, never easy<br>Never a clean break, no one here to save me, oh  
>I can't breathe<br>Without you, but I have to  
>Breathe<br>Without you, but I have to  
>Breathe<br>Without you, but I have to

(Finn and Puck)May angels lead you in. (Kurt, Mike, Dave, and Artie)I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry  
>(Finn and Puck) May angels lead you in. (Kurt, Mike, Dave, and Artie)I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry<p>

Long Live By taylor Swift (group number for nationals)

(Santana) I still remember this moment  
>In the back of my mind<br>The time we stood with our shaking hands  
>The crowds in stands went wild<p>

(Puck) We were the kings and the queens  
>And they read off our names<br>The night you danced like you knew our lives  
>Would never be the same<br>You held your head like a hero  
>On a history book page<br>It was the end of a decade  
>But the start of an age<p>

(Everybody) Long live the walls we crashed through  
>All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you<br>I was screaming, "long live all the magic we made"  
>And bring on all the pretenders<br>One day we will be remembered

(Brittany) I said remember this feeling  
>I passed the pictures around<br>Of all the years that we stood there on the sidelines  
>Wishing for right now<br>We are the kings and the queens

(Finn)You traded your baseball cap for a crown  
>When they gave us our trophies<br>And we held them up for our town  
>And the cynics were outraged<br>Screaming, "this is absurd"  
>'Cause for a moment a band of thieves in ripped up jeans got to rule the world<p>

(Everybody) Long live the walls we crashed through  
>All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you<br>I was screaming, "long live all the magic we made"  
>And bring on all the pretenders<br>I'm not afraid

(Tina) Long live all the mountains we moved  
>I had the time of my life<br>Fighting dragons with you  
>I was screaming, "long live the look on your face"<br>And bring on all the pretenders  
>One day we will be remembered<p>

(Mercedes) Hold on to spinning around  
>Confetti falls to the ground<br>May these memories break our fall.

(Santana) And you take a moment  
>Promise me this:<br>That you'll stand by me forever  
>But if God forbid fate should step in<br>And force us into a goodbye  
>If you have children someday<br>When they point to the pictures  
>Please tell them my name<br>Tell them how the crowds went wild  
>Tell them how I hope they shine<p>

(Everybody) Long live the walls we crashed through  
>I had the time of my life with you<p>

Long, long live the walls we crashed through  
>All the candlelight shined just for me and you<br>And I was screaming, "long live all the magic we made"  
>And bring on all the pretenders<br>I'm not afraid

(Kurt)Singing long live all the mountains we moved  
>I had the time of my life<br>Fighting dragons with you

(Everybody) And long, long live the look on your face  
>And bring on all the pretenders<br>One day we will be remembered


End file.
